We meet again
by JessandDarcy
Summary: The book club breaks up. What happens when the girls meet again, later in life?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: the MDBC had broken up. What happens when they all meet up again? I shouldn't be writing this when I have another story to finish, but I couldn't help it. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Emma POV

The book club had broken up in our senior year of high school. No one  
>had any time for it anymore. The mothers all said we would still stay<br>friends and see each other all the time, but without book club, we  
>were nothing. Just five girls with nothing in common.<br>At first, we called and texted each other nonstop. Then, after a  
>while, it just broke off. It was just me and Jess talking and Megan<br>and Becca talking. No one even knew what Cassidy was doing.  
>After college, no one stayed in touch. Sure, an email here or there,<br>or a call on one of our birthdays, but for the most part, nothing.  
>I knew everyone had been busy, and that the book club would have split<br>anyway, but sometimes I wonder if we had held on a few more years, we  
>would all still be friends. No, not friends. Not best friends either.<br>Sisters. That's what we had been.  
>Do Becca, Megan, Jess, and Cassidy miss it all? The corny rituals, the<br>fun of spending time with friends, everything that the book club meant?  
>I know I do.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: chapter 2!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Jess POV  
>It was a warm fall day. It was September 9th. 15 years to the day the<br>book club started, 8 to the day it ended.  
>I was working at the farm stand. A slim blond woman walked up and<br>asked for 2 jars of blueberry jam. She looked kind of familiar.  
>When I gave her the jars, we gasped.<br>"Jess?"  
>"Becca?"<br>It was Becca Chadwick. I hadn't seen her since my graduation from  
>college.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Well I knew what today was, so I came to town to see if I saw any of<br>you.  
>We hugged.<br>"Do you want to go find Emma, Cassidy, and Megan?" I asked.  
>"Do they still live in Concord?" she asked.<br>"Emma and Cassidy do, and Megan lives in Boston." I said  
>"Then let's find them. We should all be together today of all days."<br>she said.  
>I smiled, and we drove off to find our best friends.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: chapter 3!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Emma POV  
>I was in Pies and Prejudice one day in September. It wasn't just any<br>day in September though. It was the 9th. The 15th anniversary of the  
>start of book club, and the 8th of the day it ended.<br>I walked up to the counter. A woman came to the other side and said  
>"Can I help y- Emma?"<br>"Megan?" I said.  
>She ran around the counter and gave me a hug. I asked her what she was<br>doing here, and she said she was giving her mother a hand for the day,  
>as Gigi was on vacation.<br>We both knew what day it was. We decided to go meet up with the others.  
>"let's go meet Cassidy first, since she's the closest." I said<br>Megan agreed.  
>We didn't know that the whole day would turn into a wild goose chase,<br>from Cassidy trying to find Jess and Becca, Jess and Becca trying to  
>find us, and us trying to find Cassidy. And don't forget Darcy trying<br>to find Jess to ask her to marry him.  
>I'm getting ahead of myself. You will soon know it all, but first, we<br>have to start at the beginning of the chase. 

A/n: that was kind of a lame way to end the chapter, but I couldn't  
>think of anything else. The next chapters will be better, hopefully!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: chapter 4!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Cassidy POV  
>I was leaving the concord rink. I looked at my phone to check the<br>time. As I did, I realized what day it was. September 9th.  
>I knew that the others must know what day it was. How could they not?<br>I decided to go find them. We all had to be together today, of all  
>days. Sure, we hadn't all been together for three years, but we had to<br>talk in person. This has gone on too long.  
>I set off to find Jess, since her farm was the closest to where I was.<br>When I got there, there was a note. It said  
>Darcy-<br>I met up with Becca and now we are on our way to find Emma. See you in  
>a few hours.<br>Xoxo- Jess  
>I sighed. Now I had to track down Jess, Becca and Emma. This could<br>turn out to be a very long day. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Chapter 5!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Megan POV  
>Emma and I had decided to go find Jess first. Half Moon Farm was on<br>the way to Cassidy's house.  
>When we got there, we ran into Cassidy. Literally ran right into her.<br>She hugged us both.  
>"Where's Jess?" I asked.<br>Cassidy said, "Apparently she met up with Becca and they are trying to  
>find you, Emma."<br>It was kind of funny. Me, Emma and Cassidy were trying to find Jess,  
>who along with Becca was trying to find Emma. I told this to Emma and<br>Cassidy and they laughed politely. Wow. Guess that wasn't as funny as  
>I thought it was.<br>We all got in my car and drove to Emma's house, since that was  
>probably where Jess and Becca would be.<br>As we pulled up in front of Emma's house, Jess and Becca did also. It  
>was strange, since they left Half Moon Farm first. Jess said that<br>Becca insisted they stop and go to the bathroom. We all laughed.  
>Emma unlocked the door, and everyone went inside. We started<br>remembering our times together.  
>Like Emma said when I became friends with her again in sixth grade, we<br>were all together again. Like a puzzle. Some pieces with jagged edges,  
>but they fit together all the same. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: chapter 6!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Becca POV  
>We were all in Emma's living room. We were all talking about our<br>friendship, our lives, and the book club.  
>Cassidy was a hockey coach. Emma was a writer and engaged to Stewart.<br>Megan was a designer. Jess worked her butt off at her farm. Me, I was  
>a lawyer.<br>After a few hours of talking, I said, "You know, your phone numbers  
>were the only ones I ever had memorized. They were the only things I<br>had memorized. They still are."  
>They all smiled. Jess said "They are the only phone numbers I have<br>memorized too."  
>Everyone else agreed.<br>All of a sudden, the door opened. Darcy Hawthorne walked in. "Darcy,  
>how did you get in here?" Emma asked. He said "I used my key." "How<br>did you get a key?" Emma asked. "I had one made." he replied. Emma was  
>shocked. She asked, "What are you doing here then?" "I came to ask<br>Jess something." Jess, who had been watching the whole thing, said  
>"What is it?" Megan, Cassidy, Emma and I exchanged glances.<br>He motioned for her to follow him outside. They walked out and we  
>secretly followed him because we had a pretty good guess at what he<br>was going to ask her.  
>We opened the back door a little bit do that we could hear.<br>We watched Darcy point to something in the distance. Jess turned to  
>look, and he quickly reached into his pocket, take out a box, and get<br>down on one knee.  
>Jess turned back to face him. She gasped.<br>Darcy said, "Jess, will you marry me?"  
>She nodded with tears of joy streaming down her face. He said, "YES!".<br>They kissed, and grabbed each others hands and started to walk inside.  
>We all shot towards the living room so they wouldn't know we had been<br>watching.  
>When they walked in, they said, "Guess what just happened? Oh wait, we<br>think you already know."  
>Our eyes widened. "How did you know we were watching?" I asked.<br>Darcy said, "We didn't. You just admitted to it."  
>My jaw dropped, and Cassidy started snickering.<br>Soon, we all were laughing. Even me.  
>After the laughing died down, Emma said, "can we promise that our<br>friendship won't die out like it did a few years ago? Can we promise  
>that this time, we'll stay friends?"<br>I said, "No, we won't be friends."  
>Everyone's eyes widened at this.<br>"We'll be sisters. Just like we were." I finished.  
>They all smiled. We hugged, with Darcy watching along with Stewart,<br>who must have walked in a few minutes ago.  
>We were sisters again.<p>

A/n: it's not over yet! There will be one more chapter, maybe two,  
>depending on how it works out. Hope you like it! <p>


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: chapter 7!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

A few months later...  
>Jess POV<br>It was a wedding day. Mine and Darcy's wedding day, Emma and Stewart's  
>wedding day, Megan and Simon's wedding day, Cassidy and Tristan's wedding<br>day, and Becca and her Mr. Rochester's wedding day.  
>It was a quintuple wedding. We were all each others bridesmaids and<br>maid of honors. It was kind of weird, but we did it anyway.  
>After the wedding we had the reception. We all danced to our favorite<br>songs. It was one of he best days of our lives.  
>When the reception ended, we all went our seperate ways. Not forever,<br>just for our honeymoons. We weren't all going to the same place. That  
>would be really weird.<p>

A/n: congratulations! Instead of one more chapter, you ARE getting  
>two! *round of applause*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: chapter 8!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC<p>

Epilogue

Jess and Darcy-

Jess and Darcy lived at Half Moon Farm. They gave birth to twins. A  
>boy and a girl, named Nicholas and Shannon. Darcy was a history<br>professor in his spare time and Jess taught math and science in hers.

Emma and Stewart-

Emma and Stewart lived in a cozy little house in concord. They were  
>both writers. They had a little girl named Jane and a boy named William.<p>

Megan and Simon-

Megan and Simon lived in a fancy Boston neighborhood. They had one  
>girl, named Rebecca. She went by Bex so she wouldn't be confused with<br>Becca. Megan was a designer and Simon was a doctor.

Cassidy and Tristan-

Cassidy and Zach lived in concord. They had two kids. A boy named  
>Daniel and a girl named Elizabeth. Daniel preferred baseball while his<br>sister adored hockey. Cassidy coached hockey and Tristan was a doctor. He  
>and Simon worked at the same office.<p>

Becca and Mr. Rochester-

Becca and Theodore had a son named Alex and a daughter named Skylar.  
>Becca was a lawyer and Theodore was a teacher at walden middle school.<br>They had houses in concord and Boston.

All of the girls remained in contact. They hung out once each week.  
>They started a book club with their daughters. They made sure that<br>their daughters never split apart like they did, they made sure they  
>never split apart again, and reunited their mothers. Their mothers<br>even came to the book club meetings. It was like a grandmother mother  
>daughter book club.<br>The girls greeted the news of the book club as enthusiastically their  
>mothers did when they were their age.<br>They became sisters, like their mothers did.

FRIENDS ARE THE SISTERS YOU CHOOSE FOR YOURSELF

A/n: it's done! Don't worry, I'll have more stories soon! I am going  
>to work on my story about Jess surprising Darcy at Dartmouth, so look<br>out for that! I hope you liked it!


End file.
